Chronicles of a Queen: The Curse is Here
Awake ---------------- November 1993 Regina was walking on the streets of Storybrooke, as usual.The boringness of the inhabitants' daily repeated actions had annoyed her so much but magic always comes with a price. Especially powerful one. She was focused on the street when suddenly- POW! Yellow petals on her jacket. Regina was furious and speechless while a female hand brushed away the remnants of the flower. "I'm so sorry, Madame Mayor!" '' ''As always, the source of her pain was that ratched '''Snow White', or should she say, Mary Margaret Blanchard.'' "What is so important that you can't pay attention to where you're walking?!" she angrily asked at the woman. It was so sudden that Miss Blanchard dropped the flower and knelt down to take it again. "Well, I was just heading to the hospital to deliver this." The woman replied, who was so afraid that she didn't want to look Regina in the eyes. The mayor internally rolled her eyes. "Lemme guess... for John Doe?" '' ''It was awfully annoying how their love was so strong that it carried over in a way into the curse. "I-I like to think it comforts him. I can get another bunch." The two women were now staring at each other in the eyes. "Don't waste your money. It's not like he can tell the difference." Regina smirked and Miss Blanchard was looking confused and shocked at the same time. '' ''Just when Regina was proceeding to leave, that annoying voice stopped her. '' ''"Has there been any news?" The mayor turned around with an annoyed glare. "Has anyone figured out who he is? Where is family might be?" the hopeful Blanchard asked. "I'm not sure it really matters." The woman replied.and the teacher asked why. "Doctor Wells said it's beginning to look like he may never wake up." '' ''Regina gave her the best "too bad... deal with it, bitch" look as she started to walk away. Once free from any other interruptions, she had to stop from laughing out loud for her euphoria. Love is weakness and those two will never see each other again. **** Regina was sitting in her office, having just finished signing tons and tons of papers, all about complains from some inhabitants but it's not like it mattered anyway. Their memories will be altered once again at sunrise. She took an apple from the basket on her desk and took a bite. Delicious. If despair had a taste, it would probably taste like apples. Suddenly, her phone rings. She grabs it and grunts when she sees that it's from Storybrooke's Sheriff Department. What the heck could be happening? Some cat had been gone missing? Someone was driving while being drunk? Whatever. "Hello?" '' ''"Madame Mayor?" It was Sheriff Graham. "What is it, Sheriff?" Regina asked with an annoyed tone. '' ''"Sorry to bothering you but the General Hospital has reported the disappearance of a patient." Regina stood up, too anxious about what just happened. "Who is it?". She felt her throat dry at this question. "Seems like it's our John Doe." Regina bit her lip and shouted, a bit too much. "I need to know every SINGLE detail, sheriff Graham." The man gulped. "As you wish, Madame Mayor. I'll meet you at the hospital." The mayor hung up and ran straight out of the office. She put her jacket and closed the front door, heading to the car. It can't be. How the heck did he even manage to escape? ***** Once she reached the hospital's entrance hall, she glared at Dr. Wells who was speaking to some nurse in the distance. Regina headed towards him but was stopped by a voice behind her. "Madame Mayor?" The woman turned behind her and saw a short bald officer. "And you are?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm Officer Grant. I came here to report you about the missing John Doe's case." Regina was taken by surprise. What happened to Graham? "Sheriff Graham told me he was handling it." '' ''The officer was shaking a little, clearly scared by her appearance. "Y-yes but he had passed it to me because of someone driving while being drunk, Madame Mayor." The mayor's mouth formed a thin line and stared. She then placed her left hand on her hip. "Whatever. Tell me everything." The man started talking about how the missing person could have escaped when nobody was looking or too busy with the other adiacent rooms. They were still unsure about that though, so they were heading to the other reception in order to check the footage of the surveillance cameras. "This is your theory?! This is completely ridiculous!" Regina growled. "He is a coma patient! How come he did disappear?" The other man opened his mouth and raised his arms to answer but she cut him. "Do you even know what a coma is?!" "Of c-course, ma'am." The poor man replied. They arrived at the reception and he went behind the counter to check the recordings. "That's weird." Regina was so annoyed that she didn't even bother to ask what was happening now and he gulped at the sight of her killer glare. "There is nothing here." What an incompetent fool', Regina thought and rolled her eyes, 'He must've been some useless and worthless peasant back in the Enchanted Forest. "I-It's just that it shows nothing here, the footage seems perfectly fine." He stepped out and walked closely to her. So. Freaking. Irritating. "A coma patient doesn't get up and walk out of here without someone seeing something." Regina stormed as she took off her black leather gloves and pointed at the counter. "Check the tapes again!" "You don't need to check them." '' ''Great. Speaking of the devil and his wife shows up. '' ''"Excuse me, Miss Blanchard?" She REALLY didn't have to time to listen to her pathetic babbling now.